Wirn
The Winded Automobile (also known as the Winded Car) is the second-most common form of personal land transportation in the Derpy Dimension. Appearance and Features It resembles what humans call a car, and that's where the similarities end. A Wirn is made of a special material known as Floox that, with the right command, can change it's shape and its appearance. The cheapest Wirns on the market are known for their appearances seeming to be made of (to the delight of quite a few customers) plastic, even after changing shape. The more expensive ones are known to be able to copy every detail of the appearance wanted, right down to the texture itself. This has lead to quite a few Derplings driving around in rainbows. A Wirn will change its shape to accommodate for what is wanted, such as making itself able to host only one Derpling, the maximum varying for each type. The options on what it could change to depend on the price. Depending on the type, some Wirns have had special material built into them that makes it so that sound travels only inside the Wirn but not out (even if there are openings). This has grown popular amongst the self-conscious Derplings who want to play their own music. As a means of countermeasure and precaution against the abuse of that feature, a machine was planted into each Wirn model that records visuals and audios of the inside of the Wirn. These recordings are automatically transferred and reviewed by licensed workers in the dealers who make sure that the feature is not being abused. The inside of a Wirn can be customized to the user's/users' liking, though each Wirn has three features that always stay no matter the change. The recording machine, which cannot be removed by any means; the entertainment system, which has various features depending on the Wirn, though every Wirn always has a music player and radio; and a large key to the right of where the user's preferred form of steering is. While the recording machine has already been explained (see above) and the entertainment system has too many variables to mention, the key is what confuses most Derplings until it is explained. The key is rather large, about the size of the average Derpling's palm, and can resemble any kind of key the user wants. It can be taken out of the slot it is in, but it is impossible to operate a Wirn without it. In order for the Wirn to work, the key must be inserted into its slot, next cranked until the distance counted on the Wirn's monitor is at or slightly above the distance the user wishes to go. The cranking of the key causes the mechanisms in the Wirn to wind up, which then turns the wheels at the user's command. This method of transportation has been shown to be ecosystem-friendly, as the only energy used is generated by the crank of a Wirn's key. It also has technology built in that helps beginners learn how to use it. The technology also prevents hasty actions and controls in the car to avoid accidents. This feature can be disabled, letting more experienced Derplings drive without aid and letting them drive off the roads; however, one must be qualified and verified before being able to disable this. History Derpy mechanics had noticed that the regular automobiles they were using at the time had caused many accidents, had many Derplings unsatisfied with the appearance, and an increase of working Derplings being lazy. As much as they wanted to purge the Derpy Dimension of those automobiles, they could not, due to how useful they were despite the flaws. They settled to make a new and highly improved version of their automobiles. It took years, but they soon made a breakthrough, making a strange material they decided to call "Floox". After learning of its ability to change its appearance and texture to anything they wanted, they tried to destroy the material; they soon learned that the material could only be destroyed by pouring liquid versions of the polar opposite of the material used to make it (or by swinging the Banhammer onto it, making it explode). However, the formula was unstable, causing explosions in the lab every now and then. A few years after experimenting with Floox, they perfected the formula to make an improved variation of Floox. It still had its weaknesses from its polar opposite chemicals, but it wouldn't explode from being touched by a Banhammer, instead only shattering into pieces. They then began to design the rest of what would become part of the Wirn when the idea to make Derplings more productive came into the mind of one of the scientists. That scientist proposed the Wirn having a large key that could be rotated in the back that generates the energy needed when turned, but the idea was shot down by the realization that weaker or smaller Derplings could not turn it as well. They then reinvented it, making the key much smaller and more accessible to Derplings, being to the right of the preferred form of steering. This key would be a constant reminder to Derplings to pay attention, as nobody wants to run out of energy only halfway to their destination. With a few more additions, such as the safety system, radio, music player, and the recording system, the Wirn was complete. Accidents The most common type of accident with a Wirn would be an overconfident Derpling disabling the safety mode, only to go too fast, too slow, have horrible reflexes, or just steer too much off the road. While these Derplings get scolded for their actions, it happens about three to five times every year. A more dangerous situation would be akin to terrorist attacks, where humans disguised as Derplings would make their Wirn as large as possible, then cause as much destruction as they can. While the safety mode helps prevent it by being hard to turn off, it does not completely prevent it. Mechanics and chemists have since upgraded their models so that only Derplings could access them.Category:Vehicles